


Not a job

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Elbow [1]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing belongs to me. The title is an Elbow song.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not a job

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me. The title is an Elbow song.

This whole thing started as a hobby. He was just a university lecturer who met a woman and married her. Then suddenly they started taking trips across the world and finding objects invaluable for studies of the occult. Then they started getting paid, and very nearly made a career from monster hunting. But he wouldn’t leave the university, and she died for their hobby. So he’d leave the hunting to students, and those who came after, people who listened to his lectures and understood the dangers (and even those who didn’t), people who believed in the supernatural, or people who stumbled across it once in childhood and became obsessed. He’d leave it to them, and teach them what he knows. A perfect plan, ruined by eccentrics and degenerates.


End file.
